


Last Train to Richardson - A Fic Soundtrack

by semaphoredrivethru



Series: Runaway Sensation [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Fan Soundtracks, no download available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru
Summary: Soundtrack to the J2 RPF Runaway Sensation.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Runaway Sensation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578624) by [ObsessedOne (semaphoredrivethru)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/ObsessedOne), [semaphoredrivethru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru). 



> Originally posted December, 2011.
> 
> Building this soundtrack is what started me on the path to writing Runaway Sensation. That's why it even gets its own cover art!

**Last Train to Richardson - A Soundtrack**

This soundtrack has spoilers for the fic. I had wanted for a long time to use 10 in a soundtrack, and I can't think of a better place for it than here. Enjoy!

Most of these songs should be available on YouTube for your listening pleasure, but I have uploaded it to 8tracks, too. [Click here.](https://8tracks.com/semaphoredrivethru/last-train-to-richardson)

  


** Track List **

**01.** Robbie Williams - Let Me Entertain You  
**02.** Johnny Lang - Wander This World  
**03.** Tristan Prettyman featuring Jason Mraz - Shy That Way  
**04.** Derek and the Dominoes - Nobody Knows You When You're Down and Out  
**05.** Carbon Leaf - What About Everything?  
**06.** David Cook - Truth Is  
**07.** Eric Clapton - Don't Let Me Be Lonely Tonight  
**08.** Keith Urban - Raining on Sunday  
**09.** Jason Manns and Jensen Ackles - Crazy Love  
**10.** Keith Urban - I Can't Stop Loving You  
**11.** Damien Rice - Delicate  
**12.** Dave Barnes - When a Heart Breaks  
**13.** Depeche Mode - The Love Thieves  
**14.** Lonestar - What I Miss the Most  
**15**. Building 429 - The Space In Between Us

** Bonus Tracks **

Keith Urban - I Can't Stop Loving the Reprise (Juicy remix for Chapter Ten)

Kane - Different Kind of Knight (for Chris and Danneel)

Ben Lee - Ache For You (for Chris and Danneel and Jared and Jensen)


End file.
